


A Serpent's Eyes

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Fuda 100, prompt: vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serpent's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer:** _Yami no Matsuei_ belongs to Matsushita Yoko, Hakusensha, etc. I'm not making money with this, it's just for fun.  
> 

  
A serpent's eyes are selective and Touda's sense of sight is even more impaired by the visor, rendering him almost blind in the darkness. A very effective way to artificially cripple his power.

But Touda doesn't need eyes or the absence of the visor to know who enters his room in the middle of the night. He would recognise the vibrations of those hesitant steps everywhere.

It's no surprise to him when the slight form of Tsuzuki seems to appear just out of the dark, like a blurry vision from a dream, pale and ghostly.

Touda silently lifts the blankets.  



End file.
